


Magical boys and their merchs ♡♡♡

by brain_curry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Acrylics, Bondage, Fanart, Fanservice, Gen, Keychains, Merchandise, pocket sized graves literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry
Summary: If by any chance you're interested to have them please feel free to contact me ^^<333https://www.facebook.com/braincurry666https://www.instagram.com/akira666





	Magical boys and their merchs ♡♡♡

Hi! I hope it's ok to share some arts I did for these FB characters i love so much!

These first set are acrylic keychains and the bathrobe Graves one is both keychains also could be used as an earphone wrap (2-sided) ;DD

 

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

 

**Author's Note:**

> If by any chance you're interested to have them please feel free to contact me ^^<333  
> https://www.facebook.com/braincurry666  
> https://www.instagram.com/akira666


End file.
